Thursday
by XxFallingxAngelxX
Summary: If only he was beautiful and a little smarter, maybe Wally would like him, maybe he would have the guts to go across the compartment and actually introduce himself. AU- no superpowers. SLASH: Wally/Dick, Kid Flash/Robin


**Disclaimer:** don't own Young Justice, no idea who does actually…

**Warning:** Slash Kid Flash/Robin, Wally/Dick

**A/N: **Totally inspired in "Jueves" by: La Oreja de Van Gogh. But without considering the real meaning of the song and ignoring the last sentence…. I know it is a song in Spanish but I really love that song, but I didn't know the real meaning of the song. Which I guess you can find on your own because I can't really explain so good…

I'm imaging the compartments like the Harry Potter ones, okay?

Anyway, I hope you like it :P

* * *

><p><strong>Jueves<br>**(by: La Oreja de Van Gogh)

_De pronto me miras_  
><em>te miro y suspiras<em>  
><em>yo cierro los ojos<em>  
><em>tu apartas la vista<em>  
><em>apenas respiro<em>  
><em>me hago pequeñita<em>  
><em>y me pongo a temblar<em>

(Translation:

_Suddenly you look at me_  
><em>I look at you and you sigh<em>  
><em>I close my eyes<em>  
><em>you look away<em>  
><em>I barely breath<em>  
><em>I become small<em>  
><em>and I shiver<em>)

* * *

><p>Dick walked into the train station, shyly walking up to his usual wagon and silently sitting on one of the four seats in it. He looked around, the only one in the coach besides him was an old lady that smiled gently at him when he looked at her. Dick smiled back and soon looked away and out of the window. It would be around 2 hours until he got to Central City university. Dick was part of a new prestigious math program for high school students at the university. It was far from Gotham, but it would help him when trying to get accepted to any university. It was at the outskirts of Central City, but he didn't mind the long trip, he never did. After all he got to see <em>him<em>.

The read-headed boy that boarded the train at Central City and stayed on after Dick left. His name was Wally, Dick had heard it when a girl had greeted the boy. Every day he ignored Bruce's offers to send him on the limo, and Alfred's pleas to _'at least take a cab, it's dangerous for a 15 year old boy to roam the subway alone'_. He'd rather take hours and be on constant alert, if only to see Wally.

If only the boy would notice him. If only he was beautiful and a little more smart, maybe Wally would like him. If he was more special, if he belonged in magazines, maybe he would have the guts to go across the compartment and actually introduce himself. If only Wally was interested in him, if only he wasn't just another nameless face on a train to him.

Wally, walked into the coach after the first hour of the trip. Dick looked at his shoes blushing slightly, his heart hammering against his ribs fast and scared. Wally sat in front of him and Dick felt certain that the boy didn't even notice the careful way he had styled his hair this morning, the long moments looking for a shirt and a pair of pants that would complement his shape better. All that preparation for him, and he wouldn't notice.

Dick looked back up, first looking at the man sitting next to Wally, as to not be so obvious he wanted to see the redhead. After analyzing the newspaper the man was holding for a little more time than necessary, he finally dared to look at Wally, only to find him staring into the glass, a yawn escaping past his lips. He felt tears rise to his eyes, but managed to hold them back. Every day he would try to look good, if only for the boy to look at him at least once. Still, Wally never noticed, he never realized how Dick would stare at him hopefully through the whole trip, waiting for Wally to take some interest on him. He would probably never realize how Dick would blush whenever Wally looked in his direction.

Suddenly, Wally looked at him. His green eyes held a strange look Dick couldn't decipher. Wally soon sighed and Dick closed his eyes in disappointment as Wally looked away. Dick could hardly breathe, he suddenly felt so small, his heart speeding up again. He raised his hand to brush some bangs away from his eyes and realized he was shaking. Wally really had an strong effect on him.

Dick walked out of the train, feeling devastated, as he did after every trip the redhead remained silent in front of him. It was always the same, every day, every week they would sit in silence, one in front of the other, Dick silently wishing Wally acknowledged him in any way. Dick walked with his head down and his shoulders hunched, oblivious to the green eyes that followed him from the wagon he had just left.

* * *

><p>Wally looked away sighing, he wanted to talk to the blue eyed boy so bad. If only he was brave enough… Every day he would look at the boy, willing himself to ask for his name, to just greet him or at least be able to look into his eyes for more than 5 seconds. Every night he held his pillow, kissing it gently, imagining it was the raven haired boy, imagining he was able to hold him and talk to him.<p>

He had taken the habit of visiting Roy at Star City every day, only to be able to see the smaller teen in the train, to sit in front of him, hoping with all his heart that this would be the day he finally talked to him. The day he dared talk to the blue eyed angel and ask his name.

The boy always looked so sad when he walked away from the train. Wally always felt like he had failed him somehow…even if he was sure the boy didn't even notice him….

* * *

><p>Dick walked into the train again. He felt completely tired, he had stayed up all night planning a new conversation that would never happen. Rehearsing it so he wouldn't blush and stutter so much in front of Wally when he dared talk to him, if he ever did….<p>

Dick sighed when a young woman walked out of the compartment, Wally would come in around 5 minutes. Now, if he managed to make his heart stop beating so fast, maybe he could stay calm and not tremble when the red-head boy walked in.

But he didn't. Wally didn't come at all, Dick sat there feeling empty inside through the whole ride. Worried that the red head had some kind of trouble. How he wished he could call him at that moment, just to ask if he was okay, if he needed help…

* * *

><p>20 minutes had already passed since Wally had arrived and they had been alone for almost 10 now. Dick looked up to find Wally staring at him, he looked back as Wally adverted his gaze sighing, like he always did. Suddenly his lips started forming the name he had longed to say out loud for so long.<p>

"W-Wally…" Dick's voice was almost a whisper, the nervousness making him stutter and his voice shake. The freckled boy had looked so…_sad_, when he had looked away, it made Dick's heart ache. Wally was probably thinking he was an idiot by now, stuttering like that…Wally would think he was so juvenile and stupid. Dick looked at his lap, his cheeks burning with embarrassment, he wished he could just disappear right now.

He felt Wally shifting in front of him. _'He's probably leaving…Great job Dick, you scared him away!'_ He mentally berated himself, Wally was probably completely freaked out by him.

He suddenly felt the older boy sitting next to him, startled he looked at Wally with wide, confused eyes.

"I don't know you yet and I already miss you…" Wally spoke softly and smiled at him warmly. Dick blushed but smiled back.

Now it was all worth it, the long trips, the constant nervousness when Wally walked in, the speeding of his heart every time the boy sat in front of him. The feeling of foolishness whenever he imagined their first kiss and didn't get it…

Wally placed his hand on top of Dick's in between both of them. Dick looked down at their entwined hands and smiled up at Wally, feeling his heart fill with happiness.

It all happened in about 5 minutes and yet, Dick's life had completely changed, from sad and lonely to bright and perfect.

They arrived at a tunnel and the lighting dimmed, Dick reached up a hand to Wally's freckled cheeks, wondering if the red head wouldn't mind. He wasn't pushed away. Dick gathered his bravery and slowly leaned forward, hoping with all his heart he wouldn't regret it. Wally placed his hand on top of Dick's over his cheek and closed his eyes. Dick kissed those soft lips, wondering how a kiss could be so soft and so perfect at the same time.

Pulling away he opened his eyes to be met with emerald eyes, staring at him like he was…beautiful.

"I think I love you…" Wally muttered softly his hand on Dick's tightening over Dick's, still resting on his cheek.

Dick smiled brightly.

To think he had thought this would be just another Thursday.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hope you liked it! I tried hard to make it nice, I guess that from here you could add the last sentence and the original meaning of the song, but honestly I didn't think of it while writing it, mainly because it was so sad, so…. you can think of the sad ending or just be pleased with this one, which I imagine nice and not depressing :D Anyway, up to you.

Also, the translation may not be so good, but I got it from some web page, because (even if I can speak Spanish) I didn't want to do it myself and maybe (most possibly) screw up.

Thanks for reading!

_**-XxFallingxAngelxX**_


End file.
